luminexfandomcom-20200213-history
Command: /help
'''/help '''is a command which can be used to get help on other commands. If you ever type a command which doesn't exist it will display the text: "Unknown command. Type "/help" for help." Usage Aurain or Lobby On Aurain and the Lobby /help can be used in several ways /help command name - will show how to use a command * command name = any command in-game and will search for those words in the name of the command and description /help name number - will display a list of commands for a specific plugin * name = coreproject, libsdisguises, essentials, litebans, essentialsspawn, disease, mcmmo * number = 1,2,3, or 4 depending on how many pages there are for that plugin /help number - will show a page of the list of commands * number = 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 Edrien On Edrien /help can only be used alone as /help to show a page describing many features of the world. Lobby Lobby's 5 pages of /help Elp1.PNG Elp2.PNG Elp3.PNG Elp4.PNG Elp5.PNG Aurain Aurain's old 9 pages of /help on 3.0 from about April 20, 2019 - May 20, 2019 Help1.png Help2.png Help3.png Help4.png Help5.png Help6.png Help7.png Help8.png Help9.png Edrien On Edrien using /help will bring up a "Server Guide" menu with many items in a chest looking GUI allowing you to click on the items to see more information. Screenshots not provided: Grief Prevention also gives you a How to Claim Land book Jobs brings you to the /jobs screen, In-Game Ranks brings you to the /ranks screen, Warps brings you to the /warps screen, Slimefun gives you a slimefun guide book, Dungeons teleports you to the General Baston, Quests teleports you to the Quest Master, ServerGuide.png Stay Connected.png Stay Connected2.PNG Vote.png Grief Prevention.png Grief Prevention2.PNG Custom Items.png MythicDrops & Custom Mobs.png MythicDrops & Custom Mobs2.PNG MythicDrops & Custom Mobs3.PNG MythicDrops & Custom Mobs4.PNG MythicDrops & Custom Mobs5.PNG MythicDrops & Custom Mobs6.PNG LWC.png LWC2.PNG McMMO.png Jobs.png In-Game Ranks.PNG Warps.PNG Slimefun.PNG Dungeons.PNG Quests.PNG Extra mechanics.PNG Extra mechanics2.PNG Extra mechanics3.PNG Extra mechanics4.PNG Extra mechanics5.PNG Extra mechanics6.PNG Extra mechanics7.PNG Events.PNG Events2.PNG Events3.PNG Events4.PNG Events6.PNG Events5.PNG Achievements.PNG Achievements2.PNG Brewery.PNG Brewery2.PNG Pets.PNG Pets2.PNG Pets3.PNG Pets4.PNG Pets5.PNG Pets6.PNG Pets7.PNG Pets8.PNG Pets9.PNG Discord Link.PNG Discord Link2.PNG Past Usage In Aurain /help used to display a Server Guide page similar to Edrien's. This was changed on the Aurain 3.0 Reset changing into the list similar to the lobby and then again was changed around May 20, 2019, to be similar to the Edrien layout but more geared towards Aurain. Trivia #Clicking on the "Vote" wooden button on the Edrien screen shows no response but closes out of the window #The link used on the Edrien help page for "Grief Prevention" has 2,735,644 clicks https://bitly.com/mcgpuser+ #On the Edrien help screen clicking the "Warps" item will make the "Error: You do not have permission to list warps." message to show in chat even though it continues to the /warps screen #In the "Extra mechanics" menu it shows "TOWNY INFO" at the top despite the fact that towny does not exist in Edrien Category:Command